Transformers Cybertron: Sparkflesh
by Chibirobot
Summary: Due to unknown circumastances, Override and Scourge have become human and must pose as Lori's older brother and sister. Can they pull it off and complete their mission without killing eachother? Very much unseriousness abound [YaoiYuri cuz I feel like it]
1. The Discovery

Disclaimage- I do not own Transformers Cybertron or any of Hasbro's licensed characters. It doesn't bother me either.

* * *

Optimus Prime surveyed the Transformers who stood before him. There were of the Space Bridge Project, a uniting of planets in order to maintain peace throughout the universe. It was hard and tireless work, but Optimus Prime was glad to see that his men still worked hard to keep peace long after the threat of Galvatron had been dealt with. He placed himself between the head of the control room and his gathered troops and began on the reason he called them.

"Men, we've all worked hard to bring peace and unity to many planets. But as the case may sometimes be, problems may arise in the place you started working if you don't pay proper attention."

"Is there trouble on Cybertron?" A young recruit gasped.

"No, our home-world is safe. Jetfire, the current commander of Cybertron ensures that."

"That's a relief." The recruit sighed.

Optimus nodded and continued, "Despite our efforts, Decepticon activity has been on the rise. There has been some detected around Earth. I will not allow any harm to come to it or any other planet under our protection. The planet leaders have been meeting all week and for that security has been a high priority. Jetfire cannot spare any soldiers on Earth right now so we may be the only ones who can protect what has come to be for many of us, a second home. We cannot spare too many for this job and if those involved meet any threat higher than they can handle, I can guarantee no back-u…" Before he could finish someone stepped forward.

The red and white ex-planet leader answered, "If my little sister is in danger, you can count me in to help, Optimus."

"Thank you, Override. Is anyone else willing to step forward?"

Many soldiers, from all planets and backgrounds began to step forward. Optimus Prime smiled at their bravery. Before anyone could make their way forward there was a loud stomp and the huge once leader of the Jungle Planet snarled his acceptance of the call. "I too share kinship with the one the Velocitronian calls her sister. Although I do not completely know why, I feel I must aide at all costs to ensure that she is kept safe."

"Well that's quite a surprise, Scourge, but you and Override are both very important to the Space Bridge Project. I'm afraid we can spare you both."

A loud voice came from the doorway. "Don't worry about that, Optimus. If Override and Scourge truly want to go to earth to protect the human lass, I'll just have my men work twice as hard." The huge leader of Gigantion answered, "Isn't that right, men?"

Some very large Transformers gave their leader a passionate, "Aye!"

"Thank you, Metroplex, that will be a great help," Optimus stated, "So I guess that's it then. Override and Scourge, you two will take the Space Bridge to Earth. Report back as soon as you can!"

* * *

Lori sighed as she surveyed the dull landscape below her. Jolt had been quite excited when he had pulled her away from one of her favorite dramas to help him find something. All she saw was a small cityscape with various warehouses looking abandoned. 

"What was that thing you said you found again?" Lori said unexcitedly to the Minicon.

"An unusual spark presence…" Jolt said as he surveyed the buildings in his helicopter mode.

Lori yawned, "Don't all Transformers have those? How unusual could it be?"

"Minicons don't. Sparks are very strong, living supercomputers, they control personality, regulate memory and essentially "make the man" you might say. Our bodies are too small for something so potent. Our creator must have realized this and copied the inner-workings of smaller, organic beings, like humans. Essentially I have hundreds of programs working nonstop to do a tenth of the things a spark could do easily…"

"That's fascinating, you know." The teenage girl sarcastically told the talkative vehicle.

"I know what you're doing Lori, I'm an expert on Earth—Ah! We're getting close." The helicopter jostled and suddenly descended into an empty alleyway.

Lori hopped from Jolt's bubble-like cockpit and the helicopter transformed itself into a near-human sized robot.

"Where?" Lori inquired, despite herself; she was starting to feel excited.

The Minicon pointed towards one of the warehouses, "If my calculations are correct. Whatever's giving off those readings should be right in there."

The mismatched pair made their way over to the building which seemed to be currently uninhabited. Lori walked down an unlit hallway carefully, waiting for something to jump out. Many of the things popping to mind were the kinds of things that would turn Bud into a rambling fanboy. Luckily for her, the Transformers who had pretended to be those things, had all but turned over a new leaf and had become human allies.

Jolt buzzed and pointed to a doorway, "In there…" It wasn't like him to say so little, but the raven-haired girl at his side was not complaining. Lori walked ahead and peered into the room, it was hard to make it out in the dark, but there were definitely two green lights in the distance. She squinted and walked forward into the darkness.

As she got closer, the lights started to resemble tubes and there was something inside. Jolt ducked into the doorway and flipped open the computer on his arm. "Yes… yes, yes, yes, those spark-readings are got earlier were definitely coming from this room and… they should be coming… form those tubes." Jolt said, displaying his superior mechanical vision.

"No…" Lori said as she walked forward and what exactly what was inside the tubes became clearer and clearer, "There must be some mistake. These are…" She was unable to complete her sentence as the shock hit her.

Jolt tried to figure out what the girl was babbling about and used his optics' scoping ability to investigate. The image became clear and he cried out in similar surprise, "Human!"

To be continued.

* * *


	2. The Plan

Lori looked at her two guests who were now safely within her home. She was in disbelief by who the claimed to be.

The female human with similar long, black hair to her own repeated her message, "I swear Lori, it's me Override."

The male human with blonde hair cursed loudly, "What is this form! It displeases me greatly!"

"How?" Lori said dumbfounded.

"I don't know, Lori. You've gotta help us. Scourge and I were coming here to check up on some rumored Decepticon activity and after we exited the Space Bridge, I woke up here. Lori, I swear."

Lori wished the teenage girl in front of her would stop claiming to be the giant robot who called her "sister". She also wished the somewhat handsome young man at the same table would stop shouting like a psychopath.

The girl realized she was getting nowhere with her plea for help from her friend. She sighed, "Lori… I'm as scared as you are. Please… I'm not crazy, it's me Override. You've gotta help me."

"And I as well!" The other stranger shouted, "This 'skin' as you call it human, is very alien to me! How does one fight when they are covered in their own soft underbelly?" He snarled and slammed his fist into the table.

"Shut up Scourge, you aren't helping!" The girl shouted at her partner.

"Do not pick a fight with me Velocitronian," The blonde shouted as he stood from his chair, "I do not have to remind you how well you fared last time!"

"Yeah, it was unfinished and Lori nearly got hurt!" The tall brunette shouted as she stood from her chair as well.

"QUIET!" Lori shouted, "You guys are always like this! Can't you just be quiet for two seconds and let me think!"

"Then you believe us?" Override asked excitedly.

The shorter girl thought about what she just said for a minute, "I guess so…" Startled by her own subconscious detective-work, the girl sat down and sighed, "But what are we going to do?"

Two figures appeared at the stairway. One was a plump, blonde woman and the other was a scrawny man with black hair and glasses.

Lori's mother looked pleasantly surprised. "Guests…" She said and smiled.

"Who is this?" Her father inquired.

"Um…" Lori thought to herself as she looked up at her parents on the stairs. She held out a hand to motion towards the girl, "You remember Override don't you?"

* * *

"So it's settled…" Lori said triumphantly, "The currently troubled Override and Scourge will pose as my older brother and sister who have been working overseas. That is, until we can find a way to contact Crosswise or any other Autobots who can help us… We also have to find out who did this to you and why…" 

"And get our bodies back…" Override added.

"And punish those who took them!" Scourge shouted in addition.

Lori's mother looked at the ceiling idly. "Is there something wrong mom?" Lori said.

"It won't be a very good disguise for them to pose as our children… everyone knows I'd never name a child 'Override' or 'Scourge'…" The woman said somewhat thoughtfully.

"Honey…" The man posing as the father of two ex-giant robots said, "We can just call them something else…"

"Oh, how lovely… How about… 'Olivia' and 'Scott'?" The plump woman asked pleasantly.

Scourge shouted angrily, "Those names are disgraceful! We are Transformers, not human larva! I will not be called 'Olivia, do you understand?"

Override snickered and soon the whole room was engulfed in laughter from the happy new family minus one.

"Why do you laugh? I will not be made a mockery of in this manner! Fear me darn you! Do not make me show you the fierce ways of the Jungle Planet!" The newly named "Scott" shouted.

To be continued.


	3. The Getaway

Disclaimage-This stuff still belongs to Hasbro so don't get any ideas or anything.

* * *

Olivia sighed and sat on the couch, they really weren't allowed to do much except look for ways to contact the Autobots. Mostly they had just been stuck inside or as Scott had taken a liking to, the backyard. She heard the excitable ex-dragon shout as he rammed himself into a tree, there was a cry of pain and the sound of a body hitting the grass. The girl smiled and ran her hand through her hair. It was much shorter than it had been when they first found themselves as humans. She liked it much better as the human hairstylist had called it, "spiky". Lori had been up in arms about her decision; she said that her hair was beautiful and that it would be a tragedy to cut it off. She really didn't care; the movement of her head was no longer restricted. She didn't like to be restricted by anything and right then and there, she would have killed to be able to race again. She wondered what Hot Shot was doing. The blue racer had grown a lot since she had met him, but she never had been sure about leaving her beloved home-world in his hands. Even if he was a loud-mothed knucklehead, there were definitley worse choices she could have made. 

The phone rang and Override shouted at it to relay the message. She remembered that earth technology was not quite so convenient and stood up. She dashed to the machine, but it didn't give her the rush she desired. She stumbled anyway and picked herself off the floor. The brunette grabbed the plastic machine that was adding to the new sensation of aching pain in her head.

"Hello?" The frazzled young woman, said only partially from off the floor.

"Over—Olivia! It's me Lori, I'm going to stay here with Coby a bit, longer, so tell everyone not to worry about me or anything."

The newly-deemed human didn't listen to what her sister was talking about and conveyed her displeasure, "I'm really bored…"

"Why don't you watch TV or something?"

"I have, it's boring. Your human races are too slow…"

"Then watch something else."

"Are you trying to kill me? Those are even more boring…"

"Look Override, I have to go. Don't kill Scourge-- er… Scott and don't touch the car."

The girl still wasn't really listening, "When I get my body back, I'm going to kill whoever did this to me a million times over."

"_Goodbye…_"

Silence once again filled the room and Override collapsed back onto the floor where she had been previously and sighed again. Once again she heard her "brother" cry out in pain and then once again cursed his weak new body.

"I hear you, brother…" Olivia said, repeating something she had heard from Lori's television. It made a lot more sense here than it had in the program.

Something made a ringing sound. Olivia grabbed the phone again and put it to her ear, "Hello?" The buzzing sound on the other end definitely wasn't human and the ringing continued. She remembered something someone said about the door making a ringing sound when someone was there. She stood up and walked to it.

On the other side of the door was a young girl about Lori's age with glasses. "Um… hello? Is Lori there? I have a school project to work on with her and… who are you?"

"I'm Lori's older sister… I just got back from… over… somewhere…" The girl cursed her human brain which had limitations for greater than her mechanical one. "Lori isn't here; she's with Coby or something…"

"Oh…" The shy girl said, "She's with her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend!" Olivia shouted as her sisterly instinct took over, "If that little grease-monkey thinks he can woo my sister, he's got another thing coming!"

"Oh—well…" The figure at the doorway said startled by the older girl's outburst, "Well, I don't know if they're really going out, it's just… something I heard."

"I guess I'll be going then," The girl said after a silence and turned around. Override realized that something potentially un-boring was about to leave her yet again and scrambled for something to say.

"I'll call her if it's really that important!"

"Um… no, I don't want to interrupt her date…"

Olivia really didn't want this girl to leave as she recalled the terrible experience she had been having all day. She thought about how Lori was probably having fun on her "date" and something hit her.

"Do you want to go on a 'date'… with me?" She shouted at the retreating redhead.

The girl turned around as though shocked by what she had said.

"What? A date is when you do something with someone you're 'interested' in right? Well you're interesting to me. Do you want to go on a date?"

"I don't think that's what—"

"I don't really care okay? I'm really bored."

"Well… okay." The girl said and made a funny face as if this were the strangest thing that's ever happened to her.

Override thought for a moment, "Wait right here," She ran back inside and closed the door. Soon the garage door was opening and an automobile backed up onto the driveway. "Get in,"

"Are you…?"

"Don't worry; you're talking to one of the best drivers in the galaxy. I can figure it out."

"Figure… it out?"

* * *

Lori looked around the house. She found one ex-Transformer lying on the couch and was proceeding to bleed all over it. Remembering how they had locked up all the sharp objects she wondered how the young man had managed. But, all the same, Override was nowhere to be found. 

The door clicked open and two girls walked. Lori was surprised to see her classmate Amanda with her unreliable older sister and demanded to know what had happened.

The younger of the two girls was red in the face and looked very stunned. "We drove… really fast…"

"Drove?" Lori shouted, "I told you not to touch the car, Ove— Olivia!"

"Don't worry, no one got hurt."

"That's not it. What if you ran into a policeman? You're not allowed to drive on this plane—this country!"

"There was a policeman, but he didn't catch us…" Olivia said nonchalantly.

"We drove… really fast…" The stunned girl repeated, likely not at all in-tune with the world around her.

"And what's she doing here?" Lori demanded to know.

"She came here because she had some school project or something…"

"Oh no! The project! Gah, Coby! Why do you have to be so handsome!"

"I've been meaning to ask about that." Override said as her sisterly instincts once again took over.

"But that still doesn't explain why you took Amanda here on a completely illegal joyride."

Olivia crossed her arms ready to her younger sister that she wasn't the only one allowed to have fun, "We were on a date for your information…"

"A… a… a… a WHAT!"

A voice cried from the couch, "Could you all quit your infernal yammering! Why won't you just let me suffer in peace!" There was a groan and then there was silence.

"We drove… really fast…"

Override suddenly grabbed the girl by her shoulders and swung her down below her and made the corresponding facial gesture. Her face prepared for impact as her younger sister shouted, "What on earth are you doing!"

Olivia looked up, "What? The TV said, when two people finish a 'date' they're supposed to press their lips together like this." The girl went on to lower her face to show what she had learned from doing what Lori had told her to do all day.

"Don't you dare kiss her!" Lori demanded as she forced the two teenage girls apart.

"Are you all deaf! I said shut up! Confound you all!"

* * *

Junk- I hope no one has any problems with a little harmless yuri now and again. Hmmm... maybe I'll put some yaoi in the next chapter or some'un... How does ScourgeBud sound? Haha! Cue manical laughter! 


	4. The Walkabout

Disclaimage- I still don't own it. Thank you and good night... Oh wait, the story. Can't forget that.

* * *

Junk- Sorry it took so long, I hope everyone didn't forget about me. Yaoi is harder to write than I thought. Those preteen fangirl-types always used to make it look so easy.

More Scourge in this chapter, no poetic justice, and no yaoi. And by adding "but maybe in the next chapter" I will elicit your curiosity and you keep you reading this story, for a long, long time. Oops, not supposed to reveal the evil plot.

* * *

Scourge walked around the large city, looking for something to do. Despite it being called a "concrete jungle" the bestial Transformer trapped in a human body could not find comfort here. They had loosened his reigns when they realized they'd have a hard time punishing Override for taking the car if they had no privileges to speak of. Even though, Lori told him he had been given a gift despite his less than agreeable attitude since he had arrived. He hated them all, even when he was not kept on a chain, he was trapped. Beyond every corner was a new cage waiting for him. 

A young woman shouted, "Thief!" as a shady youth took off with her purse. Even Scourge could recognize the cliché and punched the young man in the stomach. The man panted as he fell to the ground.

"You are not a worthy opponent…" He told him as he brought the boy to his feet. The kid gave him a quizzical look, but recognized his chance and made a break for it. The woman caught up with him.

"What did you do? He still has my purse!" The woman said and pointed after the delinquent.

"He was not worthy of my time. Where I come from if you are not strong enough to protect your property, you deserve to have it stolen from you. His eagerness was but a stab at my authority…" The shaggy blonde stated solemnly as the woman gave him a crazy look. She was once again running after the man, hoping someone else had taken the initiative to do a good deed.

A crowd had gathered and they were all giving him questioning looks. He felt like an animal in a zoo, they wanted him to explain the behavior they could not understand. His anger overtook him and he stomped at the ground and shouted. He hoped it would at least have a similar effect to when he did it in his old body. The people left, recognizing him as a crazy person.

"Dude, you have issues." One of them said as the left him. He felt like shouting after the man some ridiculous comment, but the vengeful urge passed. Besides, he would have looked even crazier if he started yelling at people who had already left.

He heard a faint sound of animalistic understanding. He looked down to see a small dog barking at him, perhaps recognizing a kindred spirit.

Scott squatted and looked at the stray animal quizzically, "This creature… reminds me of Snarl."

* * *

"Get that dog out of the house, Scott!" Lori yelled at him. 

"I do not understand, why is it you will allow those deceased creatures in that cold box of yours, but not this live one? It can be eaten just as well."

Lori groaned her disagreement with her faux older brother loudly, "And we definitely aren't eating it!"

"On my planet, that would be considered discrimination! Is it not the destiny of all organic creatures to be eaten by something larger?"

"No, no, no! There is no way, you are going to eat that dog, Scourge!"

"Who are you to command me? The only one with enough leadership to tell me what to do is the 'Wise one', Bud!"

"Fine go ask, Bud! He'll tell you the same thing!"

* * *

"Well…" Bud said as he scratched his chin thoughtfully, "I can't say I've ever eaten a dog… and I don't plan to." 

"But why? Is it not your right as a larger creature to eat it?" Scott asked, as about the only person on Earth (or anyone in the universe for that matter) who valued the skullcap-headed youth's opinion.

"Well the dog never did anything to me."

"But neither has a cow or a chicken, but you eat those things, do you not?"

Bud nodded as if excepting the information and considering it carefully, "But those things taste good."

Scott stared at the boy in disbelief of what he heard. He fell to his knees and dug his hands into the carpet as if worshipping the young blonde, "Just as I thought… your logic is flawless."

The boy smiled and put his hands behind his head as if he'd known it all along. The praise had definitely gone to his head.

Scourge stood and motioned to where the minicon Reverb was playing with the puppy carefully, "But what of the animal? What should I do with it?"

Bud didn't have to think about this one, "Take care of it of course. Humans have a knack for giving homes to cute animals. Maybe doing something a normal human would do will help you feel more comfortable in your current state."

Scourge nodded as if it were the soundest advice he'd ever received, "I shall do it. Thank you again, teacher, your wisdom is always appreciated. But what will we do about the demon woman?"

"You mean Lori?" Bud asked and once he was given confirmation went back to his pondering, "Hmmm…"

* * *

Lori peered through the doorway to find two young men whom she recognized instantly with a dog between them. The dog was recently cleaned and had a boy atop its head which it worked furiously to remove. The boys made the best puppy-dog faces they could muster (Which, for Scourge atleast, was far from the "cute" look they were supposed to be going for) and recited their line, "Can we keep him, pleeeeeaaaaase?" 

Lori gritted her teeth, but knew sooner or later she'd have to give in. She was regrettably, a sucker for blondes. "Fine," She sighed, "I guess I'm more of a dog-person that a cat-person anyway."

"A dog-person? Cat-person?" Scourge inquired loudly, "The thought of this intrigues me…"


	5. The CleanUp

Disclaimage-Transformers belong to Hasbro. 2 Legit 2 Quit belongs to MC Hammer... probably... Unless he sold it... I wouldn't be surprised.

* * *

Junk-Well it's been a while... A looong while, since my last update. I wish I had a good excuse, but sadly no.

This chapter gets a tad suggestive but don't worry too much, "suggestive" is as far as it goes.

* * *

"Jason and the Quasi Xenomorphs in Detroit will return after these messages." The television told the two teenagers who stared at the box blankly.

Olivia yawned. Once again they had created a plan to contact the Autobots and had gotten bored. The Minicons were still working diligently in the garage despite the fact that the benefactors of their invention had completely lost interest. Suddenly a foul odor became noticed by the teenage girl and she jumped from her seat.

"What the—what's that smell?"

Scourge sniffed the air in the animal-like way he did things like this, "It does not smell of victory and that is the only odor, I wish to recognize."

"Oh Primus--! It's you! You smell terrible!"

"The human method of detecting odors remains a mystery to me. Until I get my body back and can properly detect smells, I shall do my own to ignore it, even if that should bring about my venerable demise." Scourge said nonchalantly. Although human television was not exactly interesting to him, he felt that he should point out to his "sister" that she was keeping him from it.

"Like you learned to ignore bathing? Why don't you go 'ignore' your jungle pride for a few minutes while you find a take a much needed 'surrender' to a bar of soap?"

Scourge stood and snarled, "Ever since I arrived here people have tried to control me in everything I do. When it was just Optimus Prime it was fine, as he understood how I wished to be treated. But on this planet I am treated to insults and commands to the response of every small thing!"

"This is not a small thing Scourge!" Olivia shouted.

"What's going on in here?" Lori said as she walked into the room.

"I will tell you nothing!" Scott shouted disagreeably.

"Scourge is reeking up the place and now he's getting all pissy because I'm telling him what to do," Olivia said as she held her nose and backed away slowly from her brother.

Lori caught whiff of what her sister was telling her and soon her own hand was covering her nose, "Oh…. Yeah, you definitely need a shower or two."

"Never! I will never again take orders from you two!"

Lori sighed. "I think this calls for a male touch." She said as she walked to the phone.

"Hello, Coby?"

* * *

"Ooh! Here's an idea!" Bud shouted happily, "Let's take a bath together! All three of us!"

"Bud, you're crazy. How old are you again? Sheesh," Coby said. His brother's comments got stranger by the day, he thought.

"I admit, I must agree as well, teacher. Although I understand how the male anatomy varies, I am not at will to compare, nor will such comparison serve me any purpose serve me any purpose in what really matters." Scourge commented, almost thoughtfully.

"Come on it will be fun!" Bud declared.

"Oh no, I know that look. It means your about to do something weird." Coby gasped.

"I do not wish to second-guess your ever-perceptive judgment, Bud, but perhaps…"

The youngest boy in the room seemed set on his plan and continued to be annoyingly persistent. In mere moments he was forcibly removing Scott's pants, but met with plenty of resistance from the dirty blonde. "Don't be shy," The skull-capped boy said in a near sing-song voice despite larger boys hand on his face forcing him away.

"Bud! Stop it!" Coby shouted as he joined the fray in an attempt to separate the two, but Bud was surprisingly strong.

"A-ha, I knew it!" Came a voice from the door. The boys all stopped to see what the noise was only to see the door shut quickly. Scourge looked back only to see that the younger boy had taken the opportunity caused by the distraction to quickly undo his zipper. The epic struggle began anew.

* * *

Lori held the door shut with both arms and panted quickly as she had nearly been caught spying. As she heard the heated tussle continue she sighed in relief.

"What were you doing?" Lori jumped as she heard the sound of her older sister's voice.

Lori quickly searched for a lie as she looked at the taller girl standing over her with arms' crossed, but thought of nothing, "I… I think… This may sound crazy, but I think Bud and Scourge are trying to get between me and Coby."

"You're right, that does sound crazy… and also unlikely." Olivia said stoically.

"It's not that unli--!"

"Lori! Lori!" shouted Jolt as he ran down the hall towards them, "Bad news!"

* * *

"We were working on the Frequency-Established Transmission Inhibitationator Device that would help us find some nearby Autobots that could help, when I found some cloaking signatures…" Jolt said as he motioned to the various high-tech gizmos and gadgetry that they had assembled within Lori's garage over the last couple of hours. Six-Speed and Reverb still seemed to be working their little core processors out tinkering with various bits of mechanical potpourri. They didn't even seem to notice their self-proclaimed leader making the fuss that he was.

"You found them? I thought the whole idea of a cloaking device was to keep something hidden." Lori mentioned, happy that for once she had a basic idea of what Jolt was babbling about.

"In most cases," Override said with her arms crossed and eyes closed, making her look quite serious, "But cloaking devices aren't perfect. There's always someway to pick up on the frequencies they give off. But that's nearly impossible unless we've seen that particular technology used at least several times before."

"What she said," Jolt added, knowing how much Lori hated it when he dragged out explanations.

"Which means…?" Lori asked, but somehow knew exactly what was going to be said.

"Old friends…"

* * *

"So Override and Scourge have been turned into humans, eh?" A cloaked Planet Xian said from his hiding place, even though he had no discernable face his growing amusement was visible, "Starscream sure does things a lot differently from Megatron. I like his style, less heavy-lifting, more theatrics."

"Word," Said another cloaked Transformer, "That cat, Starscream can really lay some fresh rhymes, if you know what I'm sayin'. Like music to my audio receptors."

While the other was black and had a sleek form with spiky, sloping protrusions, this one was blue and almost boxy in his design. In a strange way though, they really could have been brothers.

"No, I have no _idea_ what you're saying. I can hardly ever understand you; it's like we're speaking two completely different languages. Why don't you use your little voice-stealing trick to give me some better company? There's no telling how long we'll be covert, like this."

"You mean like, change my tune? That just won't fly. Dig? I'm 2 legit 2 quit, hear? You catching the beats I'm passin' down your way or we gonna' have a tussle on our hands?"

"What? No! I have no idea what you're saying!"

The ensuing racket of the two offworlders arguing was enough to make one question just how good covert agents these two could be. A smaller Transformer perched in a nearby tree stifled a laugh. If it weren't for a silver glint and a whir of gears signifying the mystery bot's speedy departure there would be no way of knowing she had even been there.


End file.
